After the mirror of twilight is completed
by EdwardElric4
Summary: How link coped with Midna leaving through the mirror and how Zelda wished she never had to go back to the castle.
1. Chapter 1:The adventure begins

Chapter1: What happens now?

My first story yet! I need at least 6 more reviews that are GOOD to put on the next chapter… tee hee!

It was all over, the adventure completed. I saved the kingdom, Hyrule, and Ilia but what was left now? Was I just to go home and live the life I once had? It didn't seem right at all. Midna had left through the portal to her home making my heart ache suddenly. I had been accustomed to her always being there with me and she was like my conscious. She knew my hopes and my dreams. She felt the sorrow that I held from the adventure and she shared the restless nights with me. She always had something to say even when it wasn't a very nice comment but still having someone there to talk to made the adventure just a little bit more bearable. She was beside me when I fought Ganondorf and she never gave up but to think of her not being here hurts. I thought that Ganondorf had successfully killed her and that made me inconsolable. I killed Ganondorf with one powerful thrust through his stomach out of the revenge that had surfaced but I knew that it wouldn't being Midna back until I walked up the hill to see her standing there but she wasn't the same. She wasn't a creature but a beautiful woman or at least that's what I think she was. Se had grown to be as tall as Zelda and although her skin was still patterned with black, white, and green designs, she has beautiful brown hair that she tied in the front and wore a black cloak that she had the hood over her face. It couldn't have been the same Midna but it was and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had greedily thought she would stay with me and go to live in Ordon but that would have been a mistake. She didn't belong in Hyrule or anywhere else on earth. She belonged in the shadow realm and I just had to cope with it. Zelda had told me that she would be able to come back but that was also not true for Midna broke the portal with her magical tear then left to never return. She had said that she would never want anyone to get hurt from the creatures in her realm.

Here I am now standing beside Zelda wishing that Midna was here even though she would never be.

"You must not ache for her passing," Zelda said wiping the dust from her thick skirts. "She is home now and happy that you are safe. You should be more honored then anything that you have saved her from Ganondorf's grasp."

"I just can't help thinking that she would stay…" I said with a sad smile. "… With me."

"You know that could never happen Link," Zelda said trying to cheer me up some. "But what about this llia girl you thought about so much?"

"I don't know," I confessed. Compared to Midna she just didn't seem to compare. Did I sound selfish because my adventure was over?

"Link, you are the only one who knows what you want," Zelda said. Now I need to get back to the castle." She put her arms around me in a sudden embrace. Shocked I looked down at her head that was pressed against my chest and then everything around me went blank except for Zelda who had never let go. Her hair jetted everywhere as we fell into pure darkness, faster and faster and faster until we were dropping at an alarming speed.

"What is happening?" I screamed out as we dropped on and on.

"Just shut up?" She said holding her concentration. They fell and fell and fell into the darkness until it felt like they had been doing it hours on end until they stopped and the darkness around them disappeared into the Hyrule field. I felt weird on my legs but more importantly I was just glad to be on the ground. I panted sucking in the fresh air for suddenly I felt really tired. I noticed that Zelda was not holding me anymore and I turned to see that she had fainted in the grass.

"Zelda!" I said falling to my knees beside her. I placed my hands on her Shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Zelda wake up!"

"What…"She said peeking her eyes open. "What do you want."

"Were in the middle of Hyrule field," I said a little relieved that she was all right.

"Damn it," She said angrily while propping herself up on her right arm. "I should have known that you wouldn't have enough energy to get us all the way to the castle."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I used my magic to get me to you in the first place but I had to have the highest energy possible or I wouldn't have made it," She said looking at me sadly. "Once I had warped then I wouldn't be able to warp back until fully energized which could take days so I thought that I could borrow your energy and that would be enough to get us both to the castle but forgot that you are weak from fighting Ganondorf. I could only take so much energy from you and you didn't have enough so we ended up in the middle of the field."

"It isn't that bad," I said recognizing exactly where we were. "This is short work for my Epona."

"Could you ride me home possible?" She asked hopfully.

"Sure," I said taking the horse whistle out of my pocket. I blew into the opening to let a light fluttery sound erupt from the instrument. Pressing my fingers on the wholes I played the song beautifully without error. I could hear hoof beats along the hard tiled flooring to see Epona here in perfect time. Picking Zelda up by her waist and placed her on Epona. I then jumped up behind her and pulled the reins back sending Epona into a full charge. We rode through the field at a constant pace. The sun was almost fully down but we rode on as the moon appeared over the horizon and the sun disappeared totally.

"It is a beautiful night," Zelda said dreamily. "Can we stop for just a bit? I would love just to see it for a while."

"Of course," I said pulling the reins back again. Epona slowed to stop right at a low cliff over a small lake. I jumped off quickly and helped Zelda down. She sat under a tree and stared at the stars eagerly.

"I love the stars," She said in spite of herself. "They talk to me and they are never judging of how I feel."

"That is a weird way to think about it." I said plucking a piece of grass and placing it between my thumbs. "You seem unhappy."

"I am," She said awkwardly. "I will have to go back into the castle again and do all the things I used to have to do. I'll be all alone once again."

"Alone," I said surprised. "You have all those servants, you couldn't possibly…"

"You know nothing," She said angrily. "I do nothing but work and work. I've done everything possible for this kingdom but never have I had the life that I've always wanted."

"What kind of life do you want?" I asked curiously.

"I wish to live a life of great adventure," She said staring up at the stars as if they could only fulfill her dreams. "I wish to ride to the ends of the world and back. I wish to have friends and a family. I wish I had love like some of the women in castle town but that is not what I am to receive. I'm just going to be Zelda, princess and nothing more."

I felt sympathetic for her. She was really all alone in this world. She doesn't even have parents or a family. All she ever had was herself and I regretted what I had said to her earlier.

"Don't feel to bad about my matters," Zelda said with a cheery smile. "Just enjoy the stars for this may be the last time I see them in a long time. Clouds seem to always hang over the castle."

"Why are you going back?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out and I regretted it very much.

"I must…" She said sadly.

"Why don't we go on a short adventure for ourselves?" I asked surprising myself. "One last adventure so you can have what you really wanted."

"I'll never fully have what I really want," Zelda said wiping the drifts of hair. "I will never have love. I will never have a family."

"Love is a fickle thing," I said thinking about it. "The one you think you love can be totally wrong for you and then the one that is perfect for you, you can never have."

"You know much more then I on that subject," Zelda said thinking about it. "I'm not pretty enough for anyone to like me anyways…"

She couldn't have just said what I thought she said. I sat there with my mouth hung open. She thought that she wasn't pretty.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking at me gapping at her.

"How can you say you are ugly?" I asked astonished. "You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever…"

I stopped in dead sentence. I had told her too much. Her cheeks were bright pink.

"Thank…you," She said trying to hold back her surprise. "That… was a nice compliment."

I felt my cheeks burn and I hoped that she hadn't seen how red that I went. "Don't… mention it."

"Of course," She said as her cheeks started to fade back to the pale colour they used to be. "Where was I…"

"Um… should we go on an adventure?" I asked again.

"For how long?" Zelda asked. _'Yes,' _I thought. She was actually thinking of going with me.

"As long as we want," I said with enthusiasm. "We could even leave hyrule if you desire."

"I would love that," She said putting her head down on her knees. "But I know that if I leave then I will never want to return. Life seems so enticing for someone of a peasant's stature."

"Most peasants wish they could be you…" I knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it passed through my lips but I couldn't hold back the comment. She had to understand that a peasant's life was of hard work and deep disappointment.

"Ironic isn't it," she said with an utterly sad expression. "But your right."

"I'm sorry," I said trying to comfort her.

"Don't be," She said standing up with pride in her eyes. "I have decided that we shall go on one last adventure. Will you join me?"

"Of course," I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2:A bittersweet victory

Chapter 2: A bittersweet victory

Thank you to all you people who sent me reviews for I'm posting my second chapter (even if some didn't agree with the at least 6 reviews thing)!!!!! If your wondering why I did the 6 review thing was because I didn't know if people would like the story I was writing and since people do it makes me want to continue this story so thanks to the people who reviewed even you person (you know who you are!!!) Thanks!!!

"Let's travel out of Hyrule to places we've never been before!" Princess Zelda said with a smile. "I want to go somewhere where I can be whoever I want without the fear of someone recognizing me."

"Anyone would recognize you if you wearing that outfit," I laughed as she stared down at herself.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked puzzled. "I thought that pink looked good."

"You look like a princess," I said untying a saddlebag off of Epona quickly. "These should do." I handed her a brown tunic, tan breeches, brown leather hunting boots, and a deep bottle green cloak.

"I'll look like a boy!" she said shocked. "I can't possibly wear that!"

"You wanted to go on this adventure," I said rummaging for another set of clothing for myself as my clothing would be recognized easily as well."

"And where shall I change?" she asked looking around for a good hiding place. "I can't just strip down right here. What if someone sees me?"

"You're in the middle of Hyrule field!" I yelled stretching my arms out wide. "There isn't a soul here but me and you."

"And what about you?" she asked. "You're here."

"If you don't look at me while I'm changing then I won't look at you," I said with a smile. "Is that fine?"

"I guess that's fine," she said turning around. "But no peaking or you'll never see that light of day again!"

"Threats," I said turning around. We then changed in silence. I can't say I wasn't tempted to look at the princess but I resisted. I just got dressed and when she said she was done I turned around and was surprised at what I saw.

"I look like a boy," she said with a frown across her delicate face. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"You don't look like a boy at all," I said admiringly. She looked beautiful even in boys clothing. I then noticed what I was thinking. I could feel my cheeks burn again and I hoped she didn't notice.

"Well let's get a move on," she said putting her hands on Epona's saddle. "Okay now, just have to get on."

She inched foot up to the stirrup and tried to get herself up but failed miserably.

"Need my help?" I asked walking over to her.

"No I can do this," she said trying it again bit failing again as well. "Okay maybe I need you help."

I put my hands on her hips and lifted her up just enough so she could get her leg over Epona's back and into the stirrup. I jumped up behind her and smiled as she wasn't riding side saddle.

"Very unladylike of you," I said laughing.

"Oh shut it," she said passing me the reins.

"Again the unladylike comments," I said laughing some more. "And I thought you were a princess of the highest standards."

"Well if I'm dressed like a peasant boy then I can act like a peasant boy," she said holding her head high. "For surely, you can't have a problem with that could you for you yourself are a peasant boy."

"Hey, you forget that I'm the hero of twilight," I said proudly.

"And I was once the princess of twilight till Midna went home to take her throne," she said crossly. "You're still just a peasant boy at heart though."

"Good point," I said smiling again. "So where are we headed?"

"What's north from here?"

"Zora's domain," I said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Just Snow peak for people can't get through the snow storm," I said remembering the treacherous conditions. "Have you been to Zora's domain yet?"

"Well no," she said a little embarrassed.

"But surely you've been to Kakariko village."

"Not exactly."

"Ordon?"

"Ok maybe I haven't been to any of these places but I've heard of great deal about them," she said sick of me interrogating her.

"Then why don't I give you the tour of Hyrule instead of trying to get out of it," I said. "It may not seem fascinating to you but it is pretty cool when you experience it."

"I guess," she said a little disappointed.

"Let's go to my old home first," I said pulling the reins to the right to take me south towards Ordon.

"Ok," she said her hopes rising a little. "It might be interesting to learn about your past."

"Then let's go," I said nudging Epona in the side lightly. Epona then started to gallop fast across the field with winding speed. I could feel the wind through my hair and the rush of adrenaline through my veins. I could feel the tremors going through Zelda's body and new she was happy again. We rode on and on until I could see the entrance to Ordon but I could smell thick smoke coming from the village.

"No," I said charging in past the oil sellers hut and across the bridge straight to the village. When I galloped into the village my heart stopped as I saw the horrifying site. The houses were burning brightly sending red flames into the air. The monsters that I normally saw waiting for me to ride by with arrows at hand were now surrounding the villagers into a circle while there fields and houses burned to the ground.

"What is this," Zelda said shocked.

"My home," I replied feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. These monsters were here because I didn't kill them. They ruined the only place that I had ever called home and threatened to kill my only family. I felt adrenaline burst within me and I jumped off my house taking the master sword in hand. "This is over." 

I ran straight at the monsters with sword in hand and slashed the closest monsters triggering the rest of the monsters at me. I slashed, blocked, and parried and hard as I had when I was beating Ganondorf until every monster lay slain.

"Link," I heard a young girly voice yell out and there came Beth with tears streaks across her face. "Link they took her."

"They took who?" I asked looking around.

"They took Ilia away," she said weeping in her hands. "Link please save her!"

"I promise I will," I said standing tall. This is all my fault. I ran to Epona and Zelda then jumped up on the horse with my sword held high. "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3: Alter ego

Chapter 3: A single request

Ok I have like the best chapter for chapter 4 but this one isn't that great…but you might like it though…I hope

"I don't understand," Zelda said the wind tearing through her hair as we rode forward towards Karkariko village. "Please calm down Link."

"I can't calm down when this is all my fault," I said feeling the power of the master sword beneath my fingers. I wanted to kill all those monsters for what they did to me. I wanted to slaughter them one by one for every single time they had hurt my loved ones and that was more then I could count up to. They had down way to much for me to just let them leave and while they still had Ilia I didn't have a choice but to go after them.

"It is not Link," she said frantically as Epona trudged on through the field towards Karkariko. "We don't even know where to find her Link. I know she is important to you but this is common sense Link!"

"Don't tell me about common sense," I said angrily pulling the reins back stopping Epona right from her death speed. "All I ever had was my common sense when I fought to find her. She was the only thing that kept me going and now she is gone!"

"Don't yell at me!" Zelda said angrily. Pushed herself off the horse and stumbled on to the ground where she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly jumping off Epona behind her. She didn't even turn back.

"I'm going home," she said walking the total opposite direction of the Hyrule castle which made me laugh. "What?"

"You don't have a clue where you're going do you princess?" I said jumping back up on Epona getting ready to leave again. "I'm not going to stop you from getting totally lost so if you want my help then you're just going to have to ask."

"I know exactly where I'm going," she crossed her arms in frustration. "I wouldn't ask for your help if you're the last hero on earth!"

"But I'm the only one here at the moment," this comment made her fume with anger.

"I am a princess of Hyrule," she said holding her head high. "I will not be made a fool of by a…"

"Peasant?" I said lightly nudging Epona forward. "Well if that's what you think about me then I think I will leave you here. I have better things to do right now."

"Wait!" she said desperately but straightened herself out from the sudden outburst. "I hate to admit it but I don't exactly know where I am…"

"Ilia need's my help right now," I said holding my head up proudly. "I promised to protect her and I will because I never go back on my promises."

"Then I will go with you on this mission of yours," she stated plainly. "Once you have rescued her then you can take me home simple as that. Do you have any objections?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" I snapped remembering the danger that I had to face fighting Ganondorf and if she was with me then the trip would be twice as hard for I would have to protect her and I needed all my concentration to win against the monsters.

"I can be more help then I look," Zelda pleaded clasping her hands together and with a few whispered words a flame split her hands from each other so that a ball of fire floated in her hands. "I am a very skilled with magic."

"But your magic is silly tricks like that," I said angrily looking up at the sky. She was wasting the little time I had.

"Then this might come as a shock," she said letting the fire disappear. She clasped her hands together and whispered a few new words the lifted her right hand over her head and closed her blue eyes shut. Then she dropped down and when she stood up again she was no longer Zelda anymore.

"Where did Zelda go?" I asked worriedly looking at the stranger in front of me. He wore a blue outfit that would be easy to fight in and a hood that covered tightly around his mouth and forehead so that his eyes and hair peaked out of the slit that was at least and inch wide. His eyes were a peculiar shade of purple.

"My name is Sheik but you know me as Zelda," said Zelda's voice from under the mask. "I am Zelda's alter ego and I fight better then any man that you have ever fought against. Test me and you will only see how strong I am."

"Fine," I said pulling the master sword out of its sheath. This new Zelda didn't even flinch at the site which I thought was amazing. She just fell into a fighting stance that was good for quick attacks.

"Don't go easy on me," she said and I knew she was smiling. I charged at her thinking how much I didn't want to hurt her for she was the princess and all but something happened that I didn't expect. As my blade came down upon her I blinked my eyes and the next thing I knew my blade banged off the ground. I turned my head and there sat Zelda looking at her hands lazily. I spun the blade over my head and came down but she put her fingers together and she disappeared. I turned and there she at least 5 meters away. I stared at her gaping. "Looks like its my turn to be on the offensive," she said the she pulled thin needles out of a small pouch that was tied on her thigh. She flung them at me and I blocked myself with my shield just in time as I heard the rough pang of metal against metal. I lowered my shield just to see Zelda bolting towards me so fast that I couldn't block it. I was pushed down to the ground in an instant.

"But how," I said getting up. Zelda had her arms across her chest and changed back into a princess.

"I guess that I can go with you then," she said yawning loudly. "So let's go!"

"I guess I don't have a choice," I said helping Zelda onto Epona.

"Oh by the way," she said as I jumped up behind her. "When Sheik is out please call her Sheik for she takes great offense when people call her my name."

"But isn't she you?" I asked confused.

"She's my alter ego," Zelda said. "She isn't me but she is in a way. She has a total different personality then I. It was like the fighter me was separated from my political me so that I could change from on to the other. It's pretty simple really."

"To you maybe," I said nudging Epona forward. Zelda truly was a strange girl but for some reason that was what I liked about her. She was different then any girl I had ever met before and I didn't really understand what I felt about her but all I knew now was that I had to save Ilia and once that was done then I could work out these feelings. "I'm just a simple peasant who was never taught any better."

"I already said I was sorry," Zelda said angrily.

"Just kidding," I said with a smile. Then we traveled to Kakariko where I hoped that I could find out more on Ilia's location for I promised her that I would save her no matter what and I planned on keeping the promise even if it killed me. With Sheik's help I believe that maybe this mission won't end sad after all…"

Sorry this chapter is soooo short but I couldn't think of anything else to write but the next chapter will be like a lot better!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured

Chapter 4: Tortured

Now the good stuff starts to unfold!!!!

"I'm glad that you are taking me with you," Zelda said with a smile. "I don't know what I would have done in the Hyrule field all by myself."

"I am sorry if I did get a little carried away but I need to find her," I said spurring Epona forward as fast Zelda could take. "I spent all my childhood memories with her and she knows everything there is to know about me."

"So you love her dearly," Zelda said expressionless although I could swear I heard a hint of depression within it. "She sounds like a lovely girl."

"I guess you could say that," I said a little embarrassed. We entered Kakariko not knowing what would be ahead of us. All we knew was a battle was about to unfold and if we could get the gorons on our side then we might actually stand a fighting chance.

"I heard she is very pretty," Zelda said as I jumped off the horse and looked around the town that normally was bustling with activity but today there was no one to be seen. "Do you think she is pretty?"

"Well yah…" I said scratching the back of my head feeling my cheeks burn a little. I snapped back into focus. "It is way too quiet around here. Something is definitely wrong."

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME!!!!!" yelled a voice from one of the houses at the right hand side of the street. I bolted towards the house unsheathing my blade ready to strike and when I busted the door down I couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. Telma stood over the motionless body of one of the creatures with a frying pan in her right hand and a heated expression.

"Telma," I said with a smile running over to her happily.

"Well hello there hun," she said with a toothy grin. "Bout time someone with your skill gets here. These things have run the town mad and has everyone trapped in the core of Death Mountain with the Gorons. Can you believe it? The damn creatures even captured the gorons the bloody bastards!"

"And what of Ilia?" I asked worriedly. "Does she fair well?" 

"I don't think I have the right to tell you that young Link," Telma said sadly. "You must go to Death Mountain and free everyone!"

"But what of Ilia?" I asked again. "Please tell me I beg of you!"

"I'm sorry Link but you must find out on your own," Telma said sadly.

"Fine," I said a disappointed but if Telma wasn't telling me what was going on then I would have to figure it out on my own.

"And Link," Telma said putting her hand on my shoulder as I turned to leave. "Please bring shaman back alive."

"Consider it done," I said bowing my head lightly then running out the door to where Zelda stood studying her surroundings with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. She looked so cute standing there clueless about her surroundings but I knew there was no time to wait if I was going to find Ilia. "Let's go before it gets dark!" I said grabbing her wrist and running towards the opening to death mountain. "The night gives these creatures a cloak of darkness that they have used to the advantage."

We ran into the death mountain path past the steaming holes that you could burn your skin at just a little touch from the steam and down to the opening canyon made with thick metamorphic and igneous rock that was a reddish-grey which was normally guarded by large gorons who would propel you up but there was none today.

"Damn it," I cursed angrily. "There isn't a way to get into Death Mountain without the gorons!"

"Where is the entrance," Zelda said skimming the mountain front with her eyes as she had looked around the town earlier before but the expression on her face was much more serious.

"That," I said pointing up to a small opening in the side of the mountain with a platform beside it but no ladder leading up to it of any kind. "Normally there would be a few gorons on those paths to help you up. I haven't the clue what we're going to do."

"Consider it down," Zelda said closing her eyes and putting her arms around me in a tight embrace. The feeling of dropping occurred once again and then light headedness. Suddenly we toppled over on the ground of the platform. I was lying flat on his back and Zelda had fallen on me which made the fall twice as hard on me. I sat up lightly and noticed that Zelda had fainted.

"Zelda?" I said shaking her a little. She just laid there unconscious her head against my chest. I worriedly shook her again but she did not wake. She had used up to much energy on her part and was now resting but I still felt guilty. She should have used more of mine and not her own. I picked her up in my arms and walked into the cavern which was dark and dreary, the only lights coming from torches that were attached to the walls and the entrance that was behind them. Zelda moaned a little and I looked down at her quickly.

"H-hi," she said lightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm perfect," she said nuzzling her head into my chest. She would never have done this if she was fully conscious and I knew it. I held her tightly for it seemed if I didn't she would just disappear. I knew this was a little of an overstatement but it did seem like it at the time.

"Just rest," I said walking further into the mountain.

"You're so strong," she said lightly as we walked forward. "And warm."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. She looked so tired.

"I wish you were mine," she said which made me stop totally shocked. She couldn't really be talking to me. This was totally surreal. There is no way in the world that she could be talking about me. "But you're hers. I will always be number two. I can feel your heart racing."

Now this was truly surreal. My heart was racing like a horse and her words confused me so much. I didn't know how to respond to her. The words stuck to my tongue like peanut butter not willing to leave my mouth or go back down my throat.

"One kiss…" she said lightly, her dazzling blue eyes looking up into mine with such passion I couldn't believe. She put her lips to mine in an innocent kiss that sent jolts throughout my whole body and was about to pull away when I pressed my lips against hers deepening a more passionate kiss that made my heart beat in my throat and my emotions race. She was perfect in everyway possible. She was new and exciting. She was like me in so many ways and yet different then me so there was so much to learn from her. I wanted to keep kissing her but I knew that I made a promise to my friends and I would save Ilia and the shaman. I pulled my lips away from hers and her eyes were even brighter then before. "A kiss like that…could drive any woman made." And then she fell unconscious.

I felt strange. Stranger then I had ever felt before in my whole entire life and I felt guilty. I think that I might have started to like Zelda more then just friends but I fought for Ilia. I had her memory in my mind always leading me forward on the path of my destiny. It was Ilia that I had treasured more then anything but now I didn't know how I felt. Ilia had never made me feel this way before. All I knew was that I had to keep moving forward. All the sudden I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and the world around me went black.

I blinked my eyes open lightly and I found myself in a dimly lit room. I looked around inquisitively. It was a small room with no windows. My shirt, boots, belt, hat, and all my weapons were gone and my hands were tied with a chain attached to the ceiling above my head. I felt a feeling or worry wash through me. I must have been captured in the dark caves. They had Zelda somewhere and I didn't know what they were doing to her.

"You're awake," said a deep voice from the door. The door unlocked and a dark creature walked in with a cleaver in his one hand and a bow and quiver strung over his back. "Milady will want to here about this as soon as possible."

"And who might this lady be?" I asked picturing a dark creature of much power. I felt a pang hit my torso and I trembled in the sudden pain. The creature pulled back the handle of his cleaver that he had nailed me with then walked out of the room.

"You shall meet her soon enough hero," He mocked.

I sat looking at the door as it closed in a bitter sadness. I had to escape somehow but how could I? My wrists were chained and my weapons were in a different room not to mention they could kill Zelda if they knew I had escaped and that could be the worst thing for the castle not to mention myself.

I waited in silence for there was nothing to do but wait. I hated this feeling of total and utter guilt. It was my fault that I didn't know that the creature was coming. I was stupid and reckless on so many levels.

"Milady awaits," said a voice opening the door once again. The same black creature came before me with his cleaver waving deadly at me. "You were in luck that milady was so close to your own cell."

A normal sized girl walked into the room in a raven black cloak so you could not see her features.

"Hello Link," said a familiar female voice but I couldn't quite put my finger on the speaker.

"Who are you," I snapped back. This earned me another painful thrust from the back of the creature's cleaver.

"Don't you dare talk to milady that way," The creature said with his growl of a voice.

"Peace Mercanto, peace," the woman said putting her hand on the creatures shoulder comfortingly. "He is just a boy after all. There is no need to get this angry towards him."

The creature bowed his head the woman then stepped back watching me like a hawk ready to strike if I made any slight movement towards her.

"I am the ruler over these creatures," she said with a chuckle. "These creatures needed a ruler after Zant had been slain by your own blade. It would have been a pity to let these creatures just roam when they are quite the force to be reckoned with. I have gathered over 50,000 under my rule in all the corners of Hyrule. The plan, of course, it to slaughter anyone who gets in our path. Once Hyrule is defeated then my minions and I will travel farther then any Hyilian has before!"

"But Hyrule is a peaceful place!" I said struggling to get my hands free. "They are unguarded! How could you do this to these people?"

"Because I want power," she said bending down so she was face to face with me. "And I want you to join me."

"You'd think I'd join you?" I said angrily. "I would rather die at the hands of your minions then join the likes of you."

"Fierce like a tiger I see," she said, her lips curving into a smile for her lips were the only part of her face that you could see. "But every tiger can be tamed. Princess Zelda is a lovely girl, hair long and golden, skin creamy, her eyes a brilliant shade of blue. She will be the first to die."

"You can't do that," I snapped but fear took over.

"Oh but I can," she said with an evil chuckle. "And I will."

"Damn it, who the hell do you think you are!" I said angrier the before.

"You really want to know who I am?" she said. She pulled off her hood showing a girl with grey eyes, blonde short hair, and a light complexion that I suddenly realised was the girl that I had been searching for all this time. The girl that I had loved and had shared all my memories. The girl that had fuelled every action I had made. Ilia stood before me and I never felt more betrayed in my entire life. "Surprised?"

"You can't be…"

"Oh but I am," she said leaning down again. "It has been quite awhile hasn't it?"

"No…" I said shaking my head back and forth. "Please tell me this isn't true Ilia. Please tell me that you are still the Ilia I know."

"Power is an amazing thing you know," Ilia said smiling again. "Join me Link and we can rule this world like no one has ever before. You love me Link. Don't you want to be with me?"

She pressed her lips against mine passionately. The kiss that I had waited for this whole time. The kiss that I had wanted so badly from her. This kiss that I had once thought would be the greatest feeling of my life was the most bittersweet. I had loved Ilia more then anything. She was my joy and my happiness but now she was my anger and my fear. Her lips were soft and inviting but I did not see her when I kissed her but Zelda. She pulled her lips away from mine softly with a smile.

"Join me Link and we can be together," she said.

"No…" I said. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Ilia said angrily.

"I will not join you and if this means that my life and the life of Zelda will be taken then so be it," I said with more confidence. "I could never join someone like you."

"Mercanto, bring Zelda here now!" Ilia said angrily. "If this is your choice then you get to watch her die."

Mercanto left the room shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"You could have it all," Ilia said standing up. "You could have had power, kingship, me, but you gave it all up for what? Protecting that goody two-shoes princess? Why do you care so much, Link?"

"Because that's who I am," I said raising my head high. "For one thing I do not really care for the suffering of these people that you hold captive. They have done nothing wrong to you."

"But they have to you," she said turning back to him. "You saved all of their sorry lives and what do they do for you? Nothing is what. These people could care less if you were even alive."

"I didn't do what I did for glory," I said.

"Then why did you do this?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to protect the people that couldn't protect themselves," I said. "I wanted to protect you Ilia and I fought out there for you but apparently my love wasn't enough to satisfy your love of power."

"Why wont you just say yes," Ilia said sitting down on her knees in front of him. "If you loved me you would say yes. I want to be with you. Just think of the possibilities. You and I could have whatever we wanted. We wouldn't have to worry anymore. There would be no reason to protect each other anymore because there will be nothing to harm us. We could have it all Link."

"To who's expense?" I said. "Zelda's? The people of Hyrule who have done nothing wrong? Why should we live a life of happiness when we're the ones causing so much hate and destruction to the people who makeup the back-bone of Hyrule? You have no heart do you? You couldn't care less if all the Hyilians died at your fingertips as long as you got a profit from it? That's why I will not follow you Ilia. I follow what is good and I will serve under Zelda until I die."

"Then you may have your wish," Ilia said standing up. She pulled a long silver dagger from her belt loop that had an intricate design of a rose carved into it. "I never thought that you would say no Link but I always have a back-up plan."

She put the dagger to my throat with a smile.

"If I die, I die honourable," I said holding my head high. "Strike now Ilia if you are going to strike me. I may have lost the battle but if there's anything I know about Hyrule, they will win the war for your power is nothing compared to the power of friendship these people hold to their hearts."

"We'll see about that," Ilia said about to slit my throat but the door swung open and Mercanto walked in with the barely conscious Zelda in his arms. Her breeches and tunic were torn just above the knee and on the waist and big purple bruises marked her flesh on her arms, legs, and torso. Small cuts marked her face.

"H-hello L-link," she said lightly trying to put her head up but failing miserably.

"Zelda!" I said struggling to get free so I could help her. Ilia sat back as to not get hit by my flailing. "Zelda I'm so sorry." I could feel the tears start welling up behind my eyes. They had beaten her and tortured her. They had hurt her and had done nothing to me in the least. It wasn't fair.

"Why should you be sorry?" she said weakly. "When you have stood up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves? You are a hero Link even if you can't see it right now because you don't fight back. I will gladly die right now knowing that I have made a difference."

"And I will die by your side Zelda," I said bowing my head.

"What a touching reunion," Ilia sneered. "Now who shall I kill first?"

Mercanto tossed Zelda at the wall where I was tied to and she landed with a hard thump that would definitely leave more bruises. She looked up at me and crawled over with all the energy she had left to where I sat and rested her head on my knee. Ilia started discussing something with Mercanto.

"Zelda?" I whispered lightly.

Zelda looked up lightly her eyes twinkling. I hated seeing her like this. They had hurt her bad enough that even if they did let her live she might die and I knew it. I had to get her out of here somehow.

"Let me use the last of my energy and get you out of here," she said lightly. "Someone needs to protect Hyrule."

"But you will die," I said. "There has to be another way…"

"There isn't another way," Zelda said. "Just let me give you this one last gift…"

"No Zelda," I said. "Use my energy and only my energy to get us both out of here."

"But that will take all of your energy if you had full energy which you don't have," she said. "I can't do that…"

"Please Zelda just use my energy," I said.

"But you could die," she said.

"If I die I die honourable and I will say that again and again," I said lightly. "If there is a little chance that we can both get out of here alive then I'll take that chance."

"If that is your wish," Zelda said and she wrapped her one arm around me then her other pointed at the wall. I looked at Zelda and thought _there isn't another person in the world that I would rather be with if I die _then everything went black. I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

Last chapter was very jam-packed so this chapter will be toned down a little. Hope you enjoy!

I peaked open my eyes lightly and looked up to see a familiar wood ceiling above me. I smiled lightly but even that took up a lot of my energy. I scanned my eyes to the right and saw the ladder leading down. I was home back in Ordon. I felt thick bands of material around my stomach and looked down. Half my torso was covered in white bandaging. I pealed the corner up and there was a giant bruise that was slightly bleeding and pussing. I put the bandage back on a little surprised when I remembered that Mercanto had shoved the hilt of his sword to my side and it must have caused the wound I had.

"You're awake," I heard a familiar voice say and I saw Zelda walking up the ladder in a pair of my old clothing and the cuts on her face and body were bandaged up tightly as well. In her one hand she had a mug of something hot and in her other she held the railing of the ladder tightly.

"What happened?" I asked weakly trying to sit up but failing miserably. Zelda put her hand on my shoulder in peace and set the mug down on the small wooden box by my bed.

"I woke up 4 days ago and we were lying in the middle of floor downstairs," Zelda said lightly. "I was trying to lead the energy to put us a place a little softer then that but when we're in a life threatening situation all I could think about was staying alive."

"You were hurt worse then me," I said softly. "How come you woke up before I did?"

"Because I used up all your energy so much so that you should have died," Zelda said lightly sitting down. "I still had energy enough to move around and I myself had slept a full day so I was alright. I got you all bandaged up and gave you water hourly so that you would be fine. I didn't think you were going to make it for a little while."

I could see a tear fall down her pale cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping that I didn't see it but I did.

"Are you ok Zelda?" I asked lightly and this comment sent her into a fit of tears.

"I thought that you were going to die and I don't know if I could bear that," she said her palms pressed against her eyes so the tears dripped down onto her lap. "You could have died because I wanted to live. I hate myself for making you use so much of your energy that if you weren't strong it could have been the end of your life."

"Zelda…" I said lightly. "You did what was best and we both made it through it alright. There is no reason to be sad anymore so please do not be so upset. I told you to use my energy and only my energy and you listened to me. You would have definitely died for my expense if you didn't and then what would I do?"

"But you are the only one that can save Hyrule," Zelda said lightly. "I'm just a weak princess who can't do much of anything. You are the hero and I'm just the damsel in distress. This kingdom would perish without you."

"I don't believe that," I said with a smile. "These people listen to you Zelda. They will follow you till the ends of the earth because you believe there is something better for all of them. These people won't listen to me or anyone else and if you died these people's confidence would disappear. You are a beacon of hope Zelda and you're alter ego isn't a bad fighter either."

Zelda smiled weakly at this comment as she dried the tears away from underneath her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," she said weakly. "It's just sometimes I feel so overwhelmed to be the perfect princess and when I cant meet those standards then I crack under the pressure. I'm not perfect and I need to be perfect."

"But Zelda," I said lightly finally pushing myself upright. "Your imperfections make you perfect. People follow you because you are only human. Your imperfections are the thing that attracted me to you. You are perfect for you are imperfect."

The tears started to fall from Zelda's eyes again and she put her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head to my chest letting the tears fall down. My bruise hurt from the sudden weight of her but I didn't care for I wanted to comfort her.

"Always remember that I am here for you no matter what," I whispered softly. "No matter how much energy I lose because you are special to me. As long as you're ok I will be happy."

"Thank you," Zelda said wiping the last of the tears away. "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

"I mean every one of them," I said with a smile. I then remembered the kiss that we had had in Death Mountain. I didn't really know if she remembered and if I brought it up and she didn't then things might get awkward between us. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her but at that very moment I really wanted to kiss her. She had cared for me the whole time I was unconscious and she told me everything about her. She showed me the side of her that I had always wanted to see.

"You must be heart broken right now," Zelda whispered lightly.

"Hmm?" I asked confused.

"You were in love with her," Zelda said even lighter then before. "And she betrayed you. You have every right to be sad or angry and yet you show no emotion once so ever except kindness towards me. Doesn't the thought of her trouble you at all?" 

"She gave me the choice," I said lightly. "She gave me the choice between hurting others or my demise and I chose my demise because the guilt of hurting others would have been too strong of an emotion for me to take. She made me choose between two things that to me were utterly saddening. If she loved me then she would have never made me choose. If she wasn't just going to use me then she would have done the thing that is right. I loved her and in a way it does kind of hurt but I know that I will be alright."

"You are so strong," Zelda said lightly. "And warm."

This statement took me a back a bit. This was the line that she had said in the caves right before she confessed that she liked me. Did she remember what happened and if so would this mean that she wanted to kiss me too?

"Zelda, do you remember what happened after you had used up all your energy and got us up onto the platform?"

"Your heart is racing," she said her hand pressed against my chest. "This time you aren't hers are you? This time you can be mine…"

My lips met hers before she could even finish he sentence. She remembered everything that had happened in the cave as clearly as I did and I had never had such a happy moment in my life. I put my arms around her and kissed her passionately. I breathed in her intoxicating smell, feeling the material of the shirt she wore under my fingers. Ilia had not once ever made me feel this happy. Not once had she sent my heart racing my hormones stirring. Zelda made everything good and I loved her so much for that.

"I'm injured you know," she said with a smile. "A kiss like that might make me faint."

"As long as you are in my arms," I said lightly. This made her smile even wider. She stood up stroking the dirty blonde locks off my forehead gently.

"I'm going to go into town and see how everything is," Zelda said swinging down the ladder.

"Be careful," I said as she climbed down. "These people aren't used to having such and important person in our small village. If there is anyone you need to talk to, talk to Bo for he will have all the information you need but don't tell him about Ilia. I will tell him myself what she has done."

Zelda nodded and exited out the building. I looked at the ceiling and thought of the healing spring. The water would bring energy back to my aching body. I got up slowly feeling ever inch of my body ache from the sudden movement. How much energy of mine had she used? I stumbled out of my bed and looked at the ladder. It would be painful but it was the only way to get down. I swung my legs over roughly and hooked my feet onto the ladder stepping down slowly trying to keep myself from falling off it. I breathed in gently and stepped down a few more. I had never really noticed how tall the ladder really was until I had no energy to climb down it. After minutes of aching muscles I had made it to the bottom. I looked around the familiar living room and felt a sense of serenity. This was the first time I had seen this living room since I beat Ganondorf. I stumbled to the door and swung it open letting the light spill in. I looked down and yet again was another ladder just waiting for me to climb down it. I breathed in gently and swung my legs over as I did before and struggled down the ladder with some problems but nothing I couldn't conquer. When I was on the ground I pulled out Epona's whistle and blew a clear note. I then began to play the song that Epona loved so much. A melody more enchanting then any I had ever heard before. I pulled the whistle away from my lips and looked around.

"There you are," I said with a smile as the spirited young horse trotted to me head held high. She nuzzled her nose into the palm of my hand and I patted her muzzle lovingly. She was my horse, the horse that was one last reminder of Midna, Epona. "Let's go to the healing spring."

I placed my foot in the right stirrup and swung my other leg over her back and into the other stirrup. I gave her a light pat and she charged forward fast for she was very spirited and I had to hold on as tight as I could or I would have fallen off. I pulled the reins to the right as we approached the spring and instinctively she calmed down her rampant gallop into a soft canter to the spring.

"Good girl Epona," I said lightly pushing myself of her back and dipped my bare feet into the cool water. I felt the ache disappear in my ankles and smiled. I got on my knees then leaned back into the water. I remembered the times that Ilia and I had come to this spot and just laid in the water staring at the sky above. How perfect she was, her eyes so full of joy and light.

"Hi Link," said a young boys voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Colin walk into the spring with a large bowl in his hands.

"Colin," I said excitedly standing up with the new found energy I gained from the water.

"Did you find Ilia?" Colin asked hopefully. I looked down sad not wanting to tell him the full truth. I knew it would crush him. "Did she leave Link?" I perked my head up in surprise.

"By leave what do you mean?" I asked him as he sat himself down at the edge of the water.

"Becoming powerful," Colin said. "Great but terrible. A beacon of danger to anyone who passes. Has Ilia done something bad Link? Will she ever be better?"

"I didn't want to be the first to tell you this but it is all true," I said bowing my head. "She is the leader over the creatures and has captured everyone in Kakariko hiding them all in the bottom of Death Mountain with the gorons. She isn't the same Ilia anymore."

"Can I tell you a secret Link?" Colin asked filling the bowl up with the spring water and putting it beside him.

"Sure," I said sitting down beside him.

"I saw her in the water," he said lightly. "I saw her eyes in the water. They were dangerous eyes. I saw visions of her doing terrible things."

"Is that why you asked me about Ilia?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Does that mean that you've had other visions as well as this?" I asked and at that Colin put the tips of his fingers into the water. The water glowed gently and I peered in. I saw deep blue eyes staring back at me and my heart skipped a beat. Colin seemed to be in a deep trance. I knew those eyes looking at me. Those were Zelda's eyes. They were hopeful eyes staring at me. They blinked shut and when they opened they were no longer blue but a light green piercing and strong. "Midna…"

Colin woke out of his trance with a shake.

"The princesses will unite," he said looking at me. "The princess of Hyrule and the princess of twilight."

"You mean that Midna is coming back to Hyrule to help us fight?" I asked hopefully.

"No, it's different then that," he said shaking his head. "My visions are hard to read but what I see is there souls intertwining together in an endless weave. Their hearts become one."

"I must go find Zelda," I said standing up my mind reeling. I didn't understand what Colin was talking about. It was like Zelda and Midna were supposed to connect in some sort of way. It didn't make any sense.

"It is too late," Colin said. "She has come."

Talk about a cliff-hanger lol. Now the real fun begins!


	6. Chapter 6: The Twilight Princess Returns

Chapter 6: The Twilight Princess Returns

I'm trying to update my chapters a little faster but I don't get much computer time and then I get all these good ideas for the chapters and I have to change everything around… Well any who hope you enjoy!

Also my favourite game of all time is Zelda and the Ocarina of time so you will see that I have added a lot from that into the next chapters to come!

"It's too late," Colin said. "She has come."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Midna has come? Where is Zelda?"

"She will be here soon," Colin said lightly. "Be patient Link."

"Link!" yelled Zelda's voice.

"Zelda!" I yelled back.

"A soon as she touches the water the connection between souls will take place," Colin said. I looked into his eyes and they were staring blankly forward. "The princess of Twilight is waiting between this world and the next."

"Link," Zelda said panting in and out as she ran towards him. "I went to the house and you weren't there so I got worried…" her foot stepped into the water and she froze, her pupils dilating.

Colin's eyes blinked and went back to normal.

"Zelda!" I said running to her and wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. She was trembling lightly and I knew something was wrong. "Zelda please say something. Zelda!"

"You need to step back Link," Colin said watching the phenomenon. "You must or you may get hurt."

"Colin what's going on?" I asked not willing to let go of her. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"The world went black and I saw strange images," he said. "The mirror between this world and the next was destroyed so she could not get back here to help you Link. She wanted to help you so desperately that she sacrificed her entire being so that she could connect with her opposite."

"Her opposite?" I asked looking at Zelda.

"She is witty and powerful, the princess of Twilight," he said. "She rules with an iron fist and yet she is still good and does the right thing. The princess of Hyrule is her opposite. Young, hopeful, and kind. Never hurting anyone although her word has always and will remain law. She also is still good and does the right thing. That is the place where the souls will touch and connect. The goodness in their hearts acts like a bridge letting Midna into Zelda's heart. It won't be to long now till we see her."

I let go of Zelda reluctantly. Her trembling stopped and everything went quite. Zelda looked up and wind bustled around her like a tornado but it was like something I had never seen before. I looked bewildered as Zelda's clear blue eyes blinked shut.

"They have connected their souls." Colin said lightly. "The twilight princess is here."

Zelda's eyes blinked open but they were not Zelda's anymore but bright fierce green. I watched as the Tornado disappeared and Zelda stood firmly on the ground but her skin was changing. Its light paleness was turning black, her blonde locks, deep brown. I watched in amazement as the Zelda I once knew changed into Midna. The blue sky above abruptly changed into night.

"I guess fate really did bring me back to this place," Midna said looking around inquisitively.

"Midna?" I whispered lightly looking straight at my former friend. She was still as tall and lean as she was when she left. She wore a black cloak around her shoulders hiding her curves from view and her hair was tied in a light ponytail in the front but this time a small black tiara with a white gem embedded in the middle rested above her brow.

"The one and only," she said her hand falling gracefully to her hip. "Colin here has been my eyes since I left so that I could see everything turned out fine but apparently it didn't. I'm glad that he understood my visions though. Can't say most people get them that quickly."

"Where is Zelda?" I asked worriedly.

"The twilight," Midna said looking at her nails. "When I am here I rule over Hyrule and when she is there she rules over the twilight. It's a little thing about the connection between us. As soon as I want I can bring her back and go back to my home but now our spirits are connected. Our emotions are joined together so we can read every thought that goes through the others head and might I add that Zelda isn't such a goody two-shoes after all."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"All I have to say is she has plans for you when she gets back," Midna laughed. I looked at her weirdly.

"Plans for me?"

"But I have much bigger plans then hers," Midna said with a smirk. "But that is for later when you aren't so injured."

"You mean like battle plans and how I will be placed in the battle," I said understandingly.

"Something like that," Midna said with a giggle. "Other then that, who are Zelda's allies?"

"Well the Gorons were Zelda's allies as well as the villagers of Kakariko," I said. "But their forces have already been defeated by the creatures."

"The gorons lost?" Midna said surprised. "This is not good."

"The Zora's have always been a peaceful nation," I said thinking of prince Ralis. "I don't think they would willingly go to war if they didn't have to."

"But they have to," Midna said. "If we are defeated then they shall be attacked next until every last Hyilian, Goron, and Zora are dead. Prince Ralis's life was saved because of you so shouldn't he return the favour?"

"I don't want to put the young prince is such a situation," I said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Midna asked. "Die out there because you didn't want to ask him to fight? If so then I should have never attached my soul to Zelda's for now I will surely die with the rest of you, twilight or not."

"I will fight Link," Colin said standing up. "I will fight by your side to protect Hyrule. I've become pretty good at the blade. I was training after I had healed."

"I don't want you to get hurt Colin," I said.

"Please Link," he begged. "I can fight!"

"But then who will stay behind and protect your mother from any creatures that get sent here by Ilia?" Midna asked him. "Your father is going to war with the rest of the men."

"He is?" I said a little surprised. "All the men in Ordon are fighting?"

"I am connected with Zelda so I can see what she has done," Midna nodded. "Bo has agreed to fight and send men to fight along side of you. I know it may not be much but everything has to start somewhere right?"

"Your attitude has changed a lot since I last saw you," I said with a chuckle. "What happened? Is the castle really changing the great twilight princess's attitude problem?"

"Oh no I'm the same Midna," Midna said with a grin. "You'll see very soon enough what I'll do to all those puny little creatures. Crush em' all like the bugs they are."

"Let's leave the scheming for later," I said with a smile. "So Zelda can come back here?"

"Yes," Midna said. "I can read her thoughts and she wants to be here right now but if we have any chance of winning this war then were going to need my twilight."

"Your twilight?" I asked surprised. "You don't mean…"

"Oh I do," she said with a grin. "I'm sending twilight over death mountain right at this minute. A weak one though. If the humans are strong then they should have no problem withstanding the twilight but those creatures will turn into beasts of the twilight soon and then they will be in my grasp."

"What are your powers anyways?" I asked. "I remember when you were in that small body your powers were restricted."

"Hell when I was in that body I didn't have any powers at all!" Midna said with a chuckle. "You saw for yourself. One of my teardrops was enough to shatter the mirror of twilight itself when it took all the sages just to shatter it into three pieces. I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

"A demonstration of this power would be nice," I said with a grin. She turned to me and winked then I found myself flying through the air straight towards the wall but was stopped right before hitting it.

"We square?" she asked. "Colin you may go home to your mother now. She needs you to help prepare for battle."

Colin nodded excited that he was the one that was left in charge of protecting the entire village while the men were gone. He ran out of the healing spring. I felt myself lower to the waters surface once again.

"What do they call you now Link?" Midna said sitting down in the water beside me. "Hero of Twilight? Master over the darkness?"

I shrugged lightly not really knowing what to make of this.

"Has anyone told you of The Hero of Time Link?" she asked lightly looking up into the starry night brought on by her own strength.

"Yes, he was the child saved by the Great Deku tree who had defeated Ganondwarf and saved Hyrule," I recited. "Every person in all of Hyrule knows of him and his heroic acts."

"Do you know his name?" Midna asked looking at me her expression curious.

"It's been lost over time," I said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"The Hero of Time, The Master of the Wind waker, the leader of the four swords," she said. "And many more have all shared the same name."

"The same name?" I said a little surprised.

"And there is one more added to the list of many who have shared the same name," Midna said. "The Hero of Twilight. Every hero of the past shares your name. Every hero was named Link."

"No that cant be," I said my jaw dropping.

"Oh, but it is," Midna said. "I thought that you might want to know this since every attack that you ever learned you had learned from The Hero of Time."

I sat there gaping. What was she talking about? The Hero of Time was that skull guy in that misty land?

"I thought you would have figured this all out on your own," Midna laughed. "Who else would know how to wield such a blade as the master sword that you carry. Each and every Link has been able to pull that blade out of the pedestal of time. If the pedestal of time was activated with the Ocarina of Time then you could go back hundreds of years into the past and learn everything you need to know to win this war. Its time to go back Link to where your origin's first began." Midna pulled out a blue coloured instrument from her pocket. "Zelda wished me to give you this. It is her families treasure and must not be taken lightly. This is the Ocarina of Time."

"So you mean to say that I am going back to where it all began?" I asked gulping in gently.

"Not quite exactly," Midna said. "There were Links even before The Hero of Time but he was the first to play the Ocarina of Time. Hero of Twilight, are you ready to accept your fate? Are you ready to know truths that have gone untold by generations?"

"I'm ready," I said grasping the blue Ocarina from her hand.

"Let me heal your wounds first of all," Midna said and before I had a time to react I felt her rough lips hit mine. I felt strength run through my lips, down my neck, and into the muscles of my arms and Torso. I could feel the flesh mending together again and the pain disappear but the weirdest thing of all was that I felt like I've always wanted to kiss her but had never had the chance. I was in love with Zelda but Midna was showing me a different world. When Zelda kissed me it was soft and comforting like a safe-haven from the harsh world but kissing Midna was like asking for risk and staring into the eye of danger. It was like two completely different emotions that are neither better nor worse then the other. My mind raced. Midna's lips pulled away from mine lightly.

"You know your hearts racing," she said with a chuckle and I felt my cheeks go red. "Other then that you aren't a bad kisser after all. You can check your wounds. Their gone now."

I pulled off the gauze that was tied tightly around my torso to reveal perfectly unharmed slightly tanned skin.

"Amazing…" I said running my hand on the spot where the bruise once was. It was as if the bruise never even existed. I smiled happily at this. "You are powerful after all."

"Funny," she said standing up out of the water cloak dripping. "We better get you some normal clothing for if people see you wearing green then they're going to think that you really are the Hero of Time."

"I've got my old clothing," I said standing also dripping.

"Then we better go," Midna said and with a swish of her fingers I found myself standing in my living room once again. Midna was already looking around inquisitively. "A comfy little home you've got. Now where are your drawers?"

"Up here," I said climbing the ladder with relative ease. It surprised me for when I was so weak it took me so long just to get half way." I started pulling myself up onto the platform when I saw Midna right in front of me. I fell backwards out of surprise but grabbed hold of the railing before I could fall. I swung back to the ladder and climbed up again. "You could have warned me when you did that you know."

"And pass up on that worried face?" Midna said with a smirk. "Hell no!"

"Funny," I said opening the top drawer and pulling out a bunch of my shirts. They were all pretty much the same style shirts good for ranching and riding Epona. Midna didn't look too pleased at the clothing that lay before her.

"The style between then and now is a lot different," Midna said.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" I asked looking down at it.

"A lot is wrong with your clothing," Midna said. She looked at the green tunic lying on my bed. "I guess you have no choice but to where that. Do you have any spare clothing by chance?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking back into my drawers and pulling out even more shirts and working pants.

"Perfect," Midna said grabbing a deep olive green tank-top that would normally go under something else and a pair of tan shorts. Without warning me she undid her cloak letting it slide to the floor so she was totally naked.

"Gahhh!" I said turning around as she slipped the tank-top on and then the shorts. "That you definitely should have warned me about!"

"What?" she asked a little confused. "Oh I forgot that this race wears clothing only to conceal what they do not want to show. Surprising that you are so timid now since I was naked the whole time we travelled together to defeat the twilight. Is little Link afraid of girls?"

"No I'm not!" I said feeling my cheeks burn bright crimson red.

"Then why don't you turn around," Midna said her hand falling to her hip. "I am finished dressing you know."

I turned around slowly just to make sure there's no tricks and when I saw she was fully dressed I relaxed a bit.

"You are afraid of girls," Midna laughed.

"No, I'm not," I retorted again.

"Then it wouldn't matter to you if I did this right?" she said pulling off her tank-top. I turned around again.

"I'm not afraid of girls I just…I feel embarrassed if you…well if you…"

"Take my shirt off?" Midna said in a fit of giggles. "You really are afraid of the opposite sex aren't you? I could help you overcome your fear."

This made me blush even brighter crimson if it was possible. I felt fingertips touch my back and my muscles tensed.

"I'm in love with Zelda!" I said stepping forward a bit. "I-I…"

"I'm connected with Zelda remember?" Midna said in a matter of fact tone. "Every emotion I have she now possess and the same goes for me. I possess her feelings for you now and she knows perfectly well that I will act upon it at my will. The things she has dreamt of doing with you are now my dreams but she is too timid to do such things while I on the other hand am not timid at all."

"She dreams of me?" I asked surprised.

"As I do," Midna said with a smirk. I felt her fingertips touch my shoulder blades lightly and the bright crimson red I once was, was now a light purple. "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

"I-I…" I stuttered lightly as he her fingers ran gently down my back enough to make the hairs stand on the back of my neck.

"Any of those fears you once had will be defeated," Midna said pressing up against my back so that her hands could run up my torso. I could feel her hot breathe on my shoulder. "What people do when no one else is around."

"I-I don't I have to t-train?" I stuttered.

"Then when would I get the chance to have my hero?" she asked turning me around. "Training can wait an hour or two cant it?"

"I-I…"

"But waiting would make this twice as sweet wouldn't it?" she said lightly in my ear. "I guess I could wait till you get back but that is the longest I will wait."

She let her hand fall back down to her sides lightly. I scratched the back of my head, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. That was something I had not expected at all.

"I almost lost control there," Midna said swiping a lose piece of hair from her forehead. "I never thought that Zelda's emotions could have such an impact on my own." She threw me the green tunic from off my bed and I pulled it on quickly. She then grabbed her black cloak and tied it around my shoulders nimbly then put the hood over my head. "There, now at least they won't see that you look like their hero."

I nodded as Midna picked up the blue Ocarina off the bed and placed her fingers over the holes lightly.

"She wants me to teach three melodies," Midna said. She pressed her lips to the opening of the Ocarina and began to play a song that was beautiful and yet it was like I had already heard it along time ago and that it was a distant memory. "That is the sun song. With this you can change day to night."

I nodded taking the ocarina from her and playing the song perfectly. This surprised me as much as it surprised her for I had never picked up an ocarina before in my life and now I was mysteriously playing it.

"Good," Midna said taking the Ocarina back. She began to play a song that sounded deep and holy. Another strange and yet like a distant memory to me song. I played the song back to her perfectly again and she smiled. "Well that's the song of time. You will need that to time travel. The last song is supposed to be a very important one." She played a song that was the most beautiful I had ever heard before. It was a song that I had recognized and yet I had never learned it from anyone. I used to hum it in the fields as I worked and here it in my mind as I fell asleep. I listened as the song ended gently. "That is Zelda's lullaby."

She passed me the Ocarina and I put it to my mouth and played it more beautiful then it could have ever been played. The song struck me to my very soul and spoke words to me that had laid dormant for many years. I put the ocarina on my lap in a daze.

"That was beautiful," Midna said lightly looking down at the ocarina. I put it in the pocket of my cloak gently and looked at Midna. "It is time to go hero."

I nodded and felt weightlessness and then I found myself in a forest area that I had not been to since I went to this temple to get the bit of the mirror of twilight. I looked around inquisitively.

"You see that tri-force marking on the ground over there?" Midna asked pointing to a design with three triangles all making one large triangle. I nodded. "Play the song of time on the step." I did as I was told but nothing had happened or at least that what I thought.

"What now?" I asked looking down at the same triangle.

"We go in," Midna said pushing open the door to the temple. I walked in and everything was the same as I remembered. I put my hand on the hilt of the master blade (Sorry bout this but I forgot to add in the last chapter that when Zelda warped her and Link to Link's house she outstretched her hand to the room next to them because his clothing and weapons were in there. aka. She used her own energy to get the clothing and weapons).

"Hold out your palm," Midna said lightly and I did as was told. A tear fell down her cheek and onto my palm lightly. I felt no different then before and just watched as the drop disappeared. "This tear will keep you at the same age as you are now instead of disappearing into nothingness for you were never born."

I nodded looking at the pedestal still a little suspicious.

"When you get to the past the master sword will not be in the pedestal so you must find the Hero of Time or you will never be able to get back here," Midna said. I nodded and grasped the blade. "Also there is one more thing. When you're in the past I cannot come with you. Now go and accept your fate Hero of Twilight."

I nodded again and plunged the blade into the pedestal.


	7. Chapter 7: Hero of Time

Chapter 7: Hero of Time

I was sooooo excited about this chapter!!! This will definitely be a good one but not as good as the last chapter of the book tee hee but you'll have to wait till the end muhahahaha.

"No way," I said looking around the same temple but it was strange. A different feeling most definitely. I looked around and Midna wasn't there so I knew I wasn't in the New Hyrule anymore.

I walked out of the room and into another where a platform held three beautiful glowing stones. One red, one blue, and one green. They all sparkled and were cut differently. I walked to a marking in the middle of the floor and noticed that it was the platform that I had played the song of time on. I felt my empty sheath and felt kind of empty inside for I had always carried the master sword with me. I walked down a long hallway and out the door into a courtyard with a few gravestones on it. I walked forward and found an exit until I was in a small town that I had recognized almost instantly except it was way smaller then the last time I saw it and the giant fountain was very small. I smiled at this as men hoisting wood passed by. That's when I noticed how beat up the town really was. Houses were being cleaned and renewed from their battered states.

"You look familiar," said a voice from behind me and I turned around to see Zelda dusting off her pink dress. People around didn't seem to be affected by the young woman's presence at all.

"Zelda?" I said surprised. What was she doing here? And that's when it hit me. She was the princess Zelda of this time.

"Are you related to a boy named Link by chance?" she asked lightly.

"Oh, I…well...he's my…cousin!" I said thinking up something quickly. "My name is…Kiera."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Kiera," Zelda said with a smile. "I am princess Zelda. If you are looking for your cousin he is at Lon Lon ranch not to far from here. It's just a short hike off the castle."

I nodded. "Thank you very much princess." I then turned and walked out of town. What else was I supposed to do? I walked out of the castle and saw the field that I had come to know so well. I smiled widely as it was so much different then it was today. I walked around a bit curiously and felt inside my pocket for the ocarina. I thought of the melody for Epona and wished that she was here with me right now. I saw a large part of the field was taken up by a circular area enclosed in tall rock walls. I saw an entrance in the front and ran towards it. I heard laughing and horse whimpering as I saw the sign saying Lon Lon on it. I walked up the entrance and found myself in a ranch.

"I know you can do better then that!" I heard a girly voice yell laughing loudly.

"I'd like to see you try," said a voice that sounded a lot like my own. I walked closer to the voices passing by two barns and into a giant field with a giant circle of it gated but the gate was open. A red-headed girl stood at the entrance of the gates laughing and wiping the dust of her peasant's gown and a boy about the same age as me was riding a horse around the gates jumping over a set up jumps. He jumped of his horse by the girl with a smile. "Going on, show me."

"Funny," she said putting her hands against his chest like Zelda had done with me many a times. Watching this made me miss Zelda so much.

"I'm not kidding," he laughed picking her up and spinning around laughing.

I then noticed that he looked exactly like me. He stopped all of a sudden and I knew he had spotted me.

"What's wrong Link?" the red-head asked lightly.

"Who are you?" the one Link asked.

"I'm Link," I said scratching the back of my head pulling off the hood of the black cloak quickly. The red-head looked totally shocked but the Link put the girl down and his hand on the hilt of his blade. He sprinted over to me quickly.

He looked at me surprised as I did him. He looked exactly like me in a green tunic and green cap. He had bright blue eyes like mine and his facial structure was the same as mine. The only difference between us was that his hair was cornfield blonde while mine was a light dirty blonde.

"But you…are me…" he said totally shocked.

"I need your help Hero of Time," I said more confidently. "I am your predecessor of 200 years. I am Link, Hero of the Twilight and I need your help to save Hyrule."

"But how did you get here?" Link asked.

"I think you will recognize this," I said pulling the blue ocarina out of my pocket and he stepped back in total shock.

"This couldn't be possible," he said lightly as I pocketed the ocarina again. "You can't be here. I must be dreaming this up."

"I need you to train me Link," I pleaded. "I need the help of the hero of time or I will lose everything I ever cared about. I beg of you to show me the ways of the master blade. I have used it before but never have I been as good as you. I will leave as soon as I know how."

"Link?" the red-head said lightly walking over to him.

"So I guess this means that you're the son of one of my great, great grandchildren or something?" he said with a smile. "That means I lived long enough to have children."

I looked at him a little surprised.

"What do you mean you lived long enough to have children?" I asked confused.

"I'm a hero," Link said brushing a piece of his hair out of his eyes. "I fight for what is right and someday I believe that it will be the death of me."

"You will live a glorious life," I said reassuringly. "That I know for sure. So will you train me and send me home when the time comes?"

"I'm guessing you'll need to put my blade in the pedestal or you can't get back can you?" Link said. "Let me see the ocarina."

I handed him the ocarina reluctantly not really sure I was supposed to. He put the tip to his lips and played a quick note then began to play Epona's song which surprised me beyond belief. The horse he was riding earlier had reacted immediately. He then played the song of time clearly.

"You really are the Hero of Twilight," Link said. "I had a dream that this would happen so I will teach you everything that you need to know. We will start tomorrow morning."

"You know Epona's song," I said.

"We of course I do," Link said with a smile. "Malon's mother composed it and Epona has come to the call of it ever since. How do you know the name of my horse anyways?"

"Because Epona is the name of my horse," I said with a smile. "And she comes to the call of that song as well. We really are quite alike aren't we?"

"I believe so," Link said with another shocked expression on his face.

"So is there a special lady in your life?" Link asked me curiously. Link, Malon (the red-headed girl), and I sat around a table with mugs of ale. That afternoon after I had come I had learned that Lon Lon ranch was owned by a man named Talon, Malon's father, but Talon passed away a year ago and Malon has been in charge of the ranch ever since. Malon had been running the ranch alone for Ingo left to Kakariko in search of a better life. That's when Link had come and helped Malon with the ranching. Of course they had connected instantly and fell in love.

"I guess so," I said a little embarrassed feeling my cheeks burn bright red.

"Oh tell us about her," Malon said with a wide smile. "Is she beautiful?"

I froze up. I thought about talking about Zelda but every time I tried to think up things to say about her I kept seeing Midna and when I tried to see Midna I could see only Zelda. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm in love with two," I said surprising myself more then Link and Malon who were pretty surprised. "Both are connected neither together nor apart. One is light, hair cornfield blonde, eyes brilliant blue, and skin pale. The other is dark, hair chestnut brown, eyes fierce piercing green, skin black as Ebony with green lines delicately wrapping around her. One is a Hyilian girl who rules over all of Hyrule while the other is a creature of the darkness who rules the twilight. Neither are better nor worse because they connect by their trust that good will always prevail over evil."

"That is so cute!" Malon said with a big smile.

"I cannot choose one nor the other because they each balance each other out," I said. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Are they really connected?" Link said surprised.

"While one is in Hyrule the other has to be in the twilight ruling over the darkness," I said.

"Describe them more," Malon said sitting down beside me with a grin.

"Do you know your princess Zelda?" I asked which made Link turn his eyes to me quickly. "The princess Zelda from my time is the one that I am in love with. She looks exactly like yours."

"Really?" Malon said cuddling up to me which I didn't much like. "You must be quite the catch if you've got the princess going after you. You must be something special."

"I guess," I said scratching my head a bit. I stood up and paced the room so I wasn't sitting next to Malon anymore.

"So this war that is about to go on," Link said. "Who are your allies?"

"The gorons have lost," I said bowing my head shamefully. "As well as the Kakariko forces. That leaves me with the smaller villages like my home town Ordon."

"How about Kokiri?" Link asked.

"They have hidden themselves and the Great Deku tree away so that they will not be disturbed any longer by the threat of destruction. They haven't been seen in many years."

"That is terribly sad," Link said thinking about all the Kokiri he had grown up with especially Sara. "And how many of these creatures are you to fight?"

"50,000," I said regretfully. "That means at least 75 creatures per person."

"And the Zora's? Have they been defeated as well?" Link asked thinking it though thoroughly.

"The Zora's are a peaceful nation," I said. "They would not willingly endanger themselves if it is not necessary. Asking them to join the war is no better then asking the creatures themselves to give up and leave. It's just not going to happen. That is why I have to be as strong as possible or there is no hope even though really there is no hope no matter how you put it."

"There's always hope," Link said with a smile. "But your training will be tough. How much time do we have left until you need to be back in your time?"

"3 days," I said (Yahh I forgot to add that part in too…wups).

"That is not nearly enough time but it will have to do," Link said nodding his head. "Malon, I'll need you to get Link a good strong horse and a blade. Tomorrow morning is when we start and we don't finish till sun down."

Malon nodded.

"It best you get some rest hero," Malon said. "I will escort you to your room if you like."

"Thank you," I said following Malon up the stairs.

"Remember, as soon as the roosters call we need to be out there alright?" Link said as I disappeared up the stairs.

"Aye," I said. I walked up some more stairs until we reached the upstairs floor where three bedrooms were. Malon opened the door to the first room. "I'm guessing this is my room then?"

"Yup," Malon said lightly. She then walked to the room beside it and disappeared into it. I went into my room looking around inquisitively. It was a small room with a straw mattress and a set of drawers. I dropped my bag of weapons by the drawers and undid the cloak letting it slide down to the floor. I pulled off the tunic and laid down on the bed. It was comfortable enough for it was what I was used to living in Ordon. I fell asleep almost instantly.

"It's time to wake up Link," I heard a girly voice say above me. I blinked my eyes open and Malon had walked in the room already dressed in a clean peasants dress and her hair was done up in a ponytail. "I have a horse waiting for you outside."

I got up slowly looking around the semi-dark room. I grabbed my tunic off the floor and pulled it on quickly then grabbed my bag and headed out the door behind Malon and into to living room. Malon passed me a bottle of Milk and bagel.

"That's fresh Lon Lon milk," Malon said. "It is good for regaining some of that energy of yours. You don't want to die out on Link during training do you?"

I pocketed the bottle and scarfed the bagel then ran outside where a brown horse with black hooves stood waiting for me.

"Here," Malon said passing me a long silver blade that looked like it had just been polished. "Link told me to get you this one for the master sword would cut through all the rest we've got. He'll be over by the track. I nodded and got on the horse with relative ease. I looked around and pulled the reins back lightly and trotted over to the tracks were Link was sitting on Epona waiting.

"We'll start with jumping," Link said. "Pretty basic stuff. I want you to jump all the jumps around the course two times, one handed, with your bow in your left hand."

I was a little surprised at how fast we were really getting into this but I didn't complain and grabbed my bow out of my bag. I strung it without question and put the 50 arrow quiver on my back.

"Do you know how to jump?" Link asked as I mounted the horse again with ease.

"Well back home in Ordon I worked at a ranch and once the work was done I would get to do some jumping so I think I got the hang of it," I said remembering the late nights where Epona and I would jump. It seemed like so long ago.

"You have 50 seconds to get around the course twice then," Link said standing by the entrance of the gate. The sun was already peaking up over the horizon so I did not fear blindness of the poles. "Stand your horse behind this white line and when I say go you go. Alright, Ready…steady…GO!"

I pulled back the reins heavily and the horse charged forward dangerously but I was used to this by now. The first jump was ahead of me so I shifted my weight back, standing up, then shifting my weight forward as I went over the jump so I made a perfect landing. Pulling the reins back more I went over two smaller jumps and then there was to more larger jumps. Those were tough for they were so close together and I could feel my stomach muscles tensing but I kept going. Then I saw the really tall jump. I stood up shifting all the weight I could without falling off backwards and the horse jumped high in the air. I felt weightlessness as I soared gently over the gate and landing with a load thump of hooves shifting my weight entirely forward and regaining my balance. I charged forward over the last large gate and across the finish line, bow grasped in my left hand. Again I rode over the track with relative ease and stopped after crossing the white line with an amazed look on Link's face.

"You beat that in 37 seconds," Link said lightly totally shocked. "You nearly beat my record and I've been working with Epona for at least 2 years!"

I scratched the back of my head embarrassed. I didn't really think I was that good at riding at all but I guess training with Epona so long made me this good.

"I guess he's a natural like you Link," Malon smiled sweetly at Link. "Remember that in 2 years you've only improved by 4 seconds. You beat the record on your first try too."

"But it was only 48 seconds!" Link said in a total shock mode. "Why is he coming here to train with me if he's surpassing me in both riding and riding with bow in hand? I have no clue what I'm supposed to teach him if he's better then me!"

"What about sword combat," I said lifting the sliver blade out from my master sword sheath. "I heard that you were the best of the best. Your soul taught me everything I know and that isn't even the extent of his knowledge. Teach me what your soul did not. Show me the secrets that have gone untold for generations." Now I knew what Midna meant by secrets untold for generations. I kind of smiled to myself about that.

"So you want to know the ways of the sword I see," Link said with a smile. "So does this really make me the best of the best? That's a little overwhelming but I will teach you all I know. Of course you know the five basic moves."

I nodded dismounting off the horse.

"You are a good stead," I said lightly to the horse.

"Then be prepared to fight hard," Link said pulling out his master sword which gleamed gently in the light. I suddenly felt that same void inside. The master sword was my blade. I had defeated Ganondwarf with it and saved all of Hyrule. Without it I felt weak and defenceless but I had to forget about it.

"I was prepared when I plunged my blade into the pedestal," I said nodding my head.


End file.
